when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue SS Soldier
"What the heck is going on with this new type of soldier guy out here?! What's that!? A Blue SS soldier!? Oh no! I just remember that when I was playing Wolfenstein 3D, just when I was a young one! Now I'm gonna die here because this guy is gonna screw me up into bits, even if he's in a few bits! I won't let this guy destroy my village soon!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie The Blue SS Soldier are machine gun-wielding men in blue uniforms. These burly men are noticeably taller and larger than other human enemies. They have the highest HP in Wolfenstein 3D for regular enemies, requiring on average 5 (five)-7 (seven) bullets each to kill, and also move faster than regular guards. Although their reaction before they unload on you (BJ Blazkowicz in game) is no faster than the guard, they fire in bursts and can inflict major damage with their weaponry. In terms of power, they will be the toughest enemies you will face, but in a more "strategical" term, the mutants can be more dangerous in some situations (caught by surprise in close range for example, as their reaction time before starting to shoot is far shorter comparing to the one of the SS). In most cases, they are the highest priority target in a group of enemies. They first appear in E1M02, or E1M10 if you take the secret elevator in E1M1. Upon death, they'll drop a machine gun containing 6 (six) bullets; if the player has already has one, the drop will just be an ammo clip containing 4 (four) bullets. In the original sprite they are shown wearing bright blue uniforms. In the game's mission packs they have a new sprite with black uniforms, similar to the real-world SS of World War II. The SS officers are also featured in Doom II, another game by id Software, as part of the secret levels MAP31 and MAP32. id Software's artists did not bother to make new attacking graphics when they converted the graphics to Doom II, therefore, they always appears to face the player when firing, no matter where their actual target is, which can be confusing because they are just as likely to engage in infighting and killing each other as some of the other enemies. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are a new type of SS soldiers that are wearing blue uniforms and blue hats while serving for the Nazi Union and Fegelein. Also, they are elite guards of the Waffen-SS before training female elite guards (or elite guards from Return to Castle Wolfenstein and the 2009 version of Wolfenstein). In the Beacon War, Fegelein can train them to become part of the Waffen-SS, but they can kill people of Vale and lead E-130 Sepps. Soon, they can have a new unit which can also be called as the Mecha SS Soldier (an armored type of Wolfenstein 3D SSes, or blue SS soldiers, which can be also the replacements of Wolfenstein 3D version of Adolf Hitler due to censorship regarding Nazism). When dead, blue SS soldiers will say "Mein Leben!" ("My life!") like in Wolfenstein 3D, but sometimes, like in its mission pacts, they would also say "Tod fürs Vaterland!" ("Death for the fatherland!") when dead. They can use their original weapon, which is the [[Machine Gun (Wolfenstein 3D)|machine gun from Wolfenstein 3D]], but the Nazi Union, Fegelein and the Waffen-SS can now make them use bulletproof armor with some new weapons: an MG 42, a Rheinmetall MG 3, an StG 44, a Walther P38, a combat knife and a M79 grenade launcher. In battle, they are very cheap to make the Waffen-SS and the Nazi Union train more blue SS soldiers but they can command E-130 Sepps or E-200 Reinhardts. Now they will fight for the Nazi Union, Fegelein, the Waffen-SS, the Sturmabteilung, Team MTNJ and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Tactical Analysis The SS will interrupt his shooting state, if shot at. Use this to your advantage. This way, by tapping, you can handle up to two SS with a pistol and up to three with machine gun, provided they are not behind each other and not spread very far. The SS soldier has as much health as you, moves at around 70% (seventy percent) of your speed, and can take massive chunks out of your health with his machine gun- in many ways, he is your equal, and you must utilize your faster reaction speed and intelligence to defeat him. If there are several SS, one can hide just behind a corner, hoping to dispatch them fast enough so that the next ones do not run around. This allows to handle up to 4 (four) SS in a row. Be very careful of your flanks if you aren't just in a straight corridor; one SS can easily pathfind around the back (though this does not always occur, as it is not explicitly programmed), silently aim his weapon, and kill you practically instantly at point blank. Another trick is to hide behind a wall and then side-step, fire, and immediately side-step back. Using the Chaingun, one can handle unlimited array of enemies, provided ammo is near to you. For more effect, start firing the moment you start side stepping. Correctly timed - enemy will receive immediate damage, before they can react. This allows to handle unlimited number of enemies, but the risk is that all the ammo clips will land inside the hot zone, so time correctly. Finally, one can place themselves just behind the door or one tile passage, facing it at 15 - 45 degrees, then shoot at first enemy coming out. Because of the pain animation, the enemy will stop and, at same time, prevent others from running out. This is more advantageous, than previous tactic as the player can immediately rush forward, then backward to pick up a clip. However, beware fast enemies - if you don't manage to shoot quickly at them as they are running out, it might become a lost cause quickly. Note that in Wolfenstein 3D, enemies can shoot through each other without damaging themselves. Combine that with the fact that only enemies in front of you take damage from you, and you will quickly understand that standing in front of many enemies in a tight corridor (like in Floor 17 of Spear of Destiny) is a very bad idea even with the Chaingun. Trying to put a distance between SS and you is also a bad idea - as he will fire a volley of bullets, damaging or killing you - both cause unpleasant effects, especially at higher difficulties. Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game often makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. ;"Schutzstaffel!" :"Elite Guard!" File:SCHUTZADSND. Spoken on seeing the player. ;"Mein Leben!" :"My life!" File:LEBENSND. Spoken on death. ;"SS!" :Jaguar port. ;"Wer da?" :"Who's there?" Spoken on seeing the player, mission packs. ;"Tod fürs Vaterland!" :"Death for the Father country!" Spoken on death, mission packs. This one is easily misunderstood, due to both the poor audio quality and a noticeable pause after the first word. "Note: Id Software apologizes to German-speaking people everywhere." Data Attributes |} Sprites & Sounds Ranged Attack Trivia * The SS' death cry, "Mein Leben!" would subsequently be referenced by later Wolfenstein games in the following ways. ** Upon killing the SS' 2009 counterpart, they may occasionally shout "Mein Leben!" ** In chapter 4 (four) of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, Rudi Jäger exclaims "Mein Leben!" upon defeat. *** A difficulty called "Mein Leben" can also be unlocked after beating The Old Blood on Uber difficulty, or beating Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus on any difficulty. *** In Doom II: Hell on Earth, if you kill a SS, the death cry have a different voice. ** In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, "Mein Leben" will be its chapter where Peter Högl has his own squad being deployed in Vale. Category:Units